


Sacrifice

by thinias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Apocalypse, Complete, Dark, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Angels, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Sacrifice, Sad, Torture, True Love, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinias/pseuds/thinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael riesce a catturare Dean e Castiel.<br/>E' intenzionato a farsi dire si da Dean e ad usarlo come vessel. Userà le maniere forti per ottenere ciò che vuole.<br/>Dean resisterà al dolore fisico e non perderà la sua strafottenza, ma dovrà prendere una decisione definitiva per impedire a Michael di dare corso all’apocalisse.<br/>Dean chiederà a Castiel di aiutarlo nel suo intento, l'unico in grado di farlo e l'unico che non vorrebbe mai portare a termine quel compito.<br/>Tutta la storia è un POV di Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Che è successo?  
> Mi sono distratta un attimo e ed è saltata fuori una fanfic di una sofferenza unica O_O  
> Le cose mi sono davvero sfuggite di mano, della serie, mi sono svegliata con la voglia di massacrare un po’ uno dei miei personaggi preferiti e ci sono andata giù davvero pesante.  
> Tutto questo si inserisce nella trama dello show solo fino ad un certo punto, ho preso la scusa dei vessel e della lotta tra Michael e Lucifer per potermela prendere con Dean, fargli male e metterlo in una situazione senza vie di uscita. Do per scontato anche che la relazione tra Dean e Cass sia più che conclamata e che i due siano già stati assieme.

[](http://s1070.photobucket.com/albums/u492/thiniassk/private/?action=view&current=sacrificecoversmall.jpg)

Cerco di dissipare la nebbia fitta che mi offusca la mente e che ha ovattato tutti i miei sensi.

Vorrei muovermi, ma non ci riesco, braccia e gambe sono di piombo, è come se una forza invisibile le tenesse ancorate al terreno impedendomi qualsiasi movimento. Sono seduto, credo sul pavimento… la superficie è dura e le mie gambe sono distese, anche la schiena è appoggiata contro qualcosa di duro, una parete forse.

Non riesco nemmeno a vedere quello che mi circonda, sono in una completa oscurità, ho gli occhi chiusi, neanche le palpebre sembrano rispondere ai miei comandi, non riesco a sollevarle, sono cementate, incredibilmente pesanti, impossibili da aprire.

Solo i rumori mi fanno capire che non sono solo. C’è qualcuno vicino a me, nell’oscurità sento il suo respiro. Non so se sperare che sia un amico o pregare che sia un nemico, non vorrei che nessuna delle persone a cui tengo fosse bloccato in questo luogo con me.

Non so esattamente dove mi trovo o come ci sono finito, ho solo dei brevi flash di memoria, attimi sfuggenti, difficili da fermare ed interpretare. So che sono in pericolo, posso sentirlo dal brivido che percepisco lungo la schiena e dal mio istinto, che urla dicendomi di scappare.  
Mi sono sempre fidato del mio istinto, fino ad ora non si è mai sbagliato, sento la paura che con la sua lama sottile scava nella mia forza d’animo.

Un fruscio, stoffa forse… cerco di concentrarmi su quello, mi sembra arrivi dalla mia destra, ma è durato solo un secondo, non ne sono sicuro.

Si ripete.  
Si, c’è decisamente qualcuno qui con me, ma non è quello di cui avevo sentito il respiro, è un’altra persona o un altro essere, qualunque cosa sia.  
Cerco di stare calmo, di tenere sotto controllo il battito del mio cuore, fare finta di essere privo di sensi mi sembra un’ottima idea al momento.

_“Questo è l’essere per cui sei caduto? Il piccolo insignificante uomo che ti ha spinto a tradire i tuoi simili…, che ti ha corrotto?”_

La voce rimbomba nelle mie orecchie carica di disprezzo, ma è come se allo stesso tempo provenisse da dentro di me, sento la pelle accapponarsi e il mio respiro divenire più veloce, perché improvvisamente so chi è, e so chi era vicino a me prima che quell’essere arrivasse.

_“È tutt’altro che insignificante Michael e tu più di tutti dovresti saperlo, dato che Dean è riuscito a tenere testa anche a te.”_

_“Un piccolo insulso insetto non può tenere testa ad un arcangelo e il fatto che siate qui lo dimostra Castiel, è solo questione di tempo e si spezzerà.”_

_“Io non ne sarei così sicuro, questo essere umano è molto più forte di quanto tu creda.”_

È un misto di orgoglio e di sfida quello che sento nella voce di Castiel mentre risponde a Michael, il mio piccolo angelo coraggioso riesce a tenere testa a suo fratello maggiore. Sono fiero di lui.

Ora ricordo cosa è successo.

Michael ha mandato alcuni dei suoi scagnozzi a prendermi, Cass era con me.  
Si è messo tra me e loro per proteggermi.  
Abbiamo lottato. Ho tentato di difendermi, certo, non che io abbia potuto fare molto, ma avevo uno di quei pugnali che può staccare le ali agli angeli.  
Ne ho ucciso uno.  
La luce che ha sprigionato la sua grazia morente, mi ha accecato.

Ora so perché non posso vedere. So che è un pensiero irrazionale, soprattutto in una situazione del genere, ma in cuor mio spero che questa cecità non sia permanente, non potrei sopportarlo.

Quando sono stato privato della vista, delle braccia mi hanno cinto da dietro, bloccandomi e impedendomi di reagire. Ricordo le urla della lotta e Castiel che gridava il mio nome. Deve aver lottato fino alla fine, so che lo ha fatto, non si sarebbe mai arreso, ma devono aver catturato anche lui. Erano troppi.  
Almeno siamo qui insieme, anche se non so esattamente dove, ma la sua presenza mi infonde un po’ di speranza.

Se solo riuscissi a vedere.  
So cosa vuole Michael, so quali sono le sue intenzioni, ma io non dirò si, quel sì che lui si aspetta da me.  
Sam non lo ha fatto con Lucifer e io non lo farò con questo stronzo.

Tutti questi pensieri si susseguono nella mente in un secondo, mentre mi rendo conto della situazione e prego perché tutto questo non si ripercuota su Castiel. L’unico errore che ha commesso è stato quello di amare un essere umano e il mio errore più grande è stato di permetterglielo e di ricambiarlo.

Di nuovo un fruscio, molto vicino e me questa volta, sento i battiti del cuore aumentare, in aspettativa dell’inevitabile.

_“Come puoi provare amore per un umano? Questi esseri sono inferiori, corrotti, assassini…”_

La voce di Michael ora è quasi divertita, il suo tono è carico di scherno, ma per me, queste non sono che le medesime parole usate da Lucifer, in un futuro che spero non si avvererà mai.  
Sento la rabbia crescere, perché il solo fatto che lui pronunci quelle frasi, sporca quello che io e Castiel proviamo l’uno per l’altro. Michael è come Lucifer, non ha idea di cosa sia davvero l’amore, nessuno di questi angeli è in grado di capire. Nemmeno quello che provano per Dio è amore. Non è nient’altro che sudditanza.

_“È ora di partecipare alla conversazione Dean e vedremo se il tuo amato angelo avrà avuto ragione.”_

L’arcangelo mi strappa a quei pensieri, mi appoggia due dita sulla fronte e finalmente sento che mi posso muovere. Lascio andare un sospiro di sollievo quando mi rendo conto che posso anche aprire gli occhi.  
Una fitta dolorosa mi colpisce e io abbasso la testa chiudendo di nuovo le palpebre, c’è troppa luce, gli occhi si inondano di lacrime e bruciano maledettamente.  
L’inteso chiarore mi ferisce, è tutto troppo luminoso perché io lo possa sopportare.

_“Ora vedremo Castiel, se questo essere a cui tieni tanto, è in grado di reggere il confronto con me.”_

_“Dean non ti dirà di si Michael, perché non capisci, lascialo andare.”_

_“Vedremo…”_

L’arcangelo non cederà, questo è chiaro.  
Nel tono di Cass c’è una stonatura, c’è stanchezza nella sua voce, ma posso riconoscere anche la paura. Ha paura per me.  
È alla mia sinistra, lo percepisco chiaramente ora, Michael invece è ancora al mio fianco, posso quasi sentire l’aurea di potere che emana.  
Stringo gli occhi un’ultima volta, prima di farmi violenza e cercare di aprirli di nuovo, resisto al bruciore, non voglio che l’arcangelo pensi che io sia debole.

Riesco a malapena a vedere, l’alone luminoso quasi mi acceca, ma sopporto e lentamente il bruciore diminuisce, fino quasi a scomparire.  
È Michael ad emettere tutta quella luce, suppongo che voglia dimostrarmi la sua superiorità, quasi rido pensando a quale mezzuccio si sia affidato.  
Sposto lo sguardo dove so che si trova Castiel e il respiro mi si spezza in gola.  
Il mio angelo è accasciato al suolo, seduto a terra così come sono io, il suo viso è sporco di sangue, ha un labbro tumefatto, ma il peggio è la luce che fuoriesce da una ferita sul costato, so che è la sua grazia quella che vedo fluire lentamente dal suo involucro.

 _“Cass”_ la mia voce è incerta, la paura mi ha stretto lo stomaco in una morsa.  
Lui mi guarda e cerca di sorridere.  
Il mio cuore sanguina nel vederlo in quelle condizioni, ma so che non posso cedere, rispondo al suo con quello che so essere il peggior sorriso di incoraggiamento che io abbia mai fatto.

Cerco di alzarmi, ma è più difficile di quanto creda, ci pensa Michael ad aiutarmi.  
Mi sento sollevare, per l’arcangelo è come se io fossi una bambola di pezza, la sua mano è sotto la mia gola e spinge verso l’alto, sento la schiena strisciare sulla parete e il respiro mozzarsi nel momento in cui lui regge tutto il mio peso.  
Stringo il suo polso e artiglio le sue dita cercando di liberarmi, anche se so che non ho alcuna speranza.

_“Non dovresti nemmeno pronunciare il nome di un angelo, le creature come te non ne sono degne.”_

I miei polmoni bruciano e si contraggono in cerca di ossigeno, per quanto cerchi di dibattermi la morsa che mi stringe la gola non si allenta. Riesco ad emettere solo alcuni gemiti strozzati. Sento le mie energie venir meno.

_“Michael, lascialo andare ti prego.”_

Castiel lo sta pregando, la sua voce è carica di dolore, ma non credo che Michael si farà impietosire.  
Io non pregherò questo fottuto pennuto di lasciarmi andare, se morissi ora, sarebbe finalmente tutto finito.  
Cerco di concentrarmi su Cass, l’unico che è riuscito a dissipare un po’ dell’oscurità che mi circonda da tutta la vita.  
So che se non è già corso ad aiutarmi, le sue condizioni devono essere critiche, ma una parte di me spera che sia solo perché l’arcangelo lo sta bloccando, così come ha fatto con me.

_“Perché dovrei farlo fratello, posso ucciderlo e riportarlo in vita a mio piacimento, fino a che non si spezzerà e non dirà si.”_

_“Michael… ti prego…”_

La stretta sul mio collo si fa più serrata per qualche secondo, poi improvvisamente cessa e io crollo a terra.  
Non ho il tempo di pensare al dolore causato dall’impatto, perché l’unica cosa che posso fare è rantolare in cerca d’ossigeno, con i polmoni in fiamme, ogni respiro più doloroso del precedente, l’aria che passa come carta vetrata nella mia gola.  
Dopo un tempo che mi pare infinito, la tosse e i conati cessano.  
 _“È tutto qui quello che sai fare figlio di puttana?”_ lo sfido, la voce è rauca. So che è un suicidio, ma non sono disposto a darmi per vinto, non finché avrò una scintilla di vita dentro di me.

Come una furia improvvisa mi è addosso e sono di nuovo trascinato in piedi da una forza che non posso contrastare. Vengo sbattuto con rabbia contro la parete.  
Sento scoppiare il dolore all’altezza del costato, qualcosa si è rotto ne sono certo, di nuovo respirare si fa difficile, resto senza fiato. Ho il viso premuto contro la fredda pietra e il petto che mi fa vedere le stelle per il dolore, sento il sapore del sangue in bocca, ma lo sento anche colare dalla tempia lungo la guancia.  
Non ho il tempo di reagire, la stessa forza che mi ha sbattuto contro il muro mi trascina indietro e questa volta è la schiena ad impattare contro la superficie dura, sono di nuovo a terra.  
Sbatto dolorosamente la testa e per un momento tutto sembra diventare nero, mi sento scivolare nell’incoscienza. In sottofondo sento l’urlo di Cass che chiama il mio nome.

Michael è furbo e non mi permette di svenire, non ha ancora finito di giocare.  
Mi colpisce al fianco, lo stesso dove ora devo avere un paio di costole rotte, la sofferenza esplode concentrandosi in quel punto e riportandomi presente a me stesso.  
Cerco di mettermi in posizione fetale, non riesco a trattenere un grido nonostante abbia cercato di resistere, il dolore mi invade il cervello in un sordo pulsare.

_“Ti prego Michael fermati, non otterrai quello che vuoi in questo modo, si farà uccidere, ma non ti dirà di si. Perché fai tutto questo? Perché ti accanisci in questo modo…”_

Castiel ha ragione, non dirò di si, questo non è nulla in confronto a quello che mi ha fatto Alastair all’inferno, sono stato spezzato una volta, non succederà di nuovo, non ora, non se posso impedirlo.  
Sputo il sangue che ho in bocca mentre mi cingo il costato con le braccia, in un mero tentativo di proteggermi.

 _“Questo piccolo uomo non può disobbedire alle creature celesti, lui e suo fratello non possono mettersi contro il volere di Dio, nessuno può farlo, lo scontro tra me e Lucifer deve avvenire, così è scritto, così sarà, devo uccidere mio fratello e farla finita. Il destino non può essere modificato da questa scimmia. Farà quello che il fato ha deciso per lui, quello che Dio stesso ha deciso per la sua stirpe.”_  
Smette di colpirmi mentre si rivolge a Cass.  
 _“Sei così sicuro di lui Castiel, poni così tanta fede in un essere inferiore… perché? Non capisco.”_

 _“Tu non puoi capire, non sai cosa vuol dire amare.”_ Nonostante la mia voce sia poco più di un sussurro, non riesco a trattenermi, la stupidità di questo stronzo mi sembra incredibile.  
 _“Tuo padre ha creato gli uomini e vi ha detto di amarci come se fossimo lui, eri assente il giorno in cui lo hanno spiegato a scuola? Non sai cosa sia l’amore, ne per tuo padre, ne per i tuoi stessi fratelli, sei solo un ottuso pennuto”_ , la mia fronte poggia sul pavimento in cerca di un improbabile sollievo.

Mi rigiro sulla schiena, anche se questo mi costa uno sforzo enorme , _“credevo saresti stato più fantasioso…”_ rido o almeno ci provo, ma tutto quello che esce è un suono gorgogliante che si perde in un doloroso eccesso di tosse, una fitta mi trafigge il petto.  
Un altro grumo di sangue mi riempie la bocca. Sputo anche quello e inspirando a fatica continuo la mia sfida _“…all’Inferno sono stati decisamente più bravi, forse dovresti andare a fare scuola da quelle parti, da quello stronzo di Lucifer. Sono certo che avrebbe un sacco di cose da insegnarti il tuo fratellino.”_  
Ottengo il risultato previsto, Michael si avventa su di me, mi trascina vicino a Cass, inchiodandomi sul muro, il suo brutto muso è incredibilmente vicino al mio.

 _“Come osi, insulsa scimmia, pronunciare il nome di mio fratello”_ sibila rabbioso.

Probabilmente avrebbe potuto incenerirmi solo con lo sguardo e so di aver colto nel segno, ho il sospetto che tra lui e suo fratello ci sia più di quanto non si creda.  
Sento l’aurea del suo potere che si abbatte di su di me, quasi schiacciandomi contro la parete.  
 _“Forse invece che farvi la guerra dovreste andare a scopare su qualche nuvola, potreste risolvere un sacco di problemi e non radereste al suolo metà del mio pianeta, ma ripensandoci probabilmente vi mettereste a litigare per decidere chi deve stare sopra e chi sotto.”_  
Il pugno che mi arriva nello stomaco è più forte di qualsiasi colpo io abbia mai ricevuto, il dolore è così assoluto che cancella ogni altra cosa, altre ossa si rompono, la mia gola si riempie di sangue misto a bile, mi sento soffocare e questa volta mi faccio avvolgere completamente dal caldo abbraccio dell’oscurità, sperando che sia finita.

Il risveglio è traumatico, la sofferenza è continua, si abbatte ad ondate su tutto il mio corpo, impedendomi di pensare in modo coerente. Mi faccio trasportare tra quelle spire, accorgendomi vagamente dei gemiti di sofferenza che mi escono dalla bocca.  
Ogni respiro mi costa uno sforzo enorme e il rumore liquido che sento dentro di me non promette nulla di buono.

_“Dean…”_

La voce di Cass, carica d’urgenza e di paura, riesce a dissipare la confusione e ad oltrepassare le ondate di sofferenza che al momento sono tutto il mio universo, cerco di rispondere ma non ci riesco, ho la bocca invasa dal sangue.

_“Dean, stai tranquillo…”_

Mi sento sollevare leggermente, un braccio sotto la schiena spinge fino a mettermi su un fianco. Stringo i denti per non urlare, la fitta di dolore mi toglie il fiato e quasi mi fa svenire di nuovo, mi sento trascinare verso l’alto. Ora la mia testa appoggia su qualcosa di morbido mentre, grazie a questa nuova posizione, riesco a sputare il sangue che ho nella gola e che ora mi cola dal lato della bocca.  
 _“Cass...”_ cerco di parlare.

 _“Sono qui Dean.”_  
La sua voce è quasi più incerta della mia, emette un gemito che mi sembra di sofferenza prima di proseguire.  
 _“Sono qui Dean” ripete, “cerca di respirare, Michael non tornerà almeno per un po’.”_  
Mi poggia una mano sul petto, sento le sue braccia intorno a me, ora so che la mia testa è appoggiata sulla sua gamba, mi ha trascinato tra le sue braccia e io mi lascio andare con gratitudine contro di lui.  
Ogni muscolo del mio corpo sembra volermi rendere dolorosamente cosciente della sua presenza.  
Le sue dita passano sulle mie labbra cercando di togliere i rimasugli di sangue che mi sporcano la bocca.

 _“Sei stato coraggioso”_ mi dice _“ma lo hai fatto infuriare, dopo che ti ha colpito, ti ha lasciato a terra privo di sensi ed è andato via.”_  
 _“Quel pennuto non sa stare allo scherzo”_ cerco di sorridere, ho ancora gli occhi chiusi, sento la sua mano che mi carezza il viso.  
 _“Non dovresti scherzare, Michael sa essere molto brutale.”_  
“Me ne sono accorto” tossisco di nuovo e il mio corpo si contrae dolorosamente togliendomi il fiato.  
Sento che le braccia di Castiel mi sostengono, cercando di darmi conforto mentre gli spasmi si susseguono, fino a che non riesco finalmente a respirare.  
Quando è tutto finito, riapro gli occhi e i contorni della stanza in cui ci troviamo, sono annacquati dalle lacrime che mi hanno invaso gli occhi a causa dello sforzo fatto per tossire.  
Posso percepire tutta la sua preoccupazione e la tensione mentre mi tiene tra le braccia.  
Vorrei potermi muovere, ma non ho la forza di farlo, se mi lasciasse andare rimarrei probabilmente disteso a terra.  
 _“Sto bene Cass, me la caverò.”_

_“Nessuno di noi due se la caverà Dean, Michael è troppo forte per essere battuto e le tue condizioni sono critiche.”_

Mi viene da ridere per l’efficienza della sua analisi e l’assoluta mancanza di empatia che la contraddistingue, a volte vorrei avergli insegnato come si fa a mentire in occasioni di questo genere.  
Ma dopotutto, questo sua ingenuità è una delle cose che lo rendono quello che è, e che me lo fanno amare.  
 _“Lascia fare a me, troverò un modo di uscire da questa situazione.”_  
So che non sarà così, ma sento il bisogno di consolarlo, non posso fare altro.  
Non finirà bene, lo so con ogni fibra del mio essere.

Cerco di tirarmi su aggrappandomi al suo braccio, Cass mi aiuta ed entrambi emettiamo un gemito di sofferenza quando la mia schiena poggia sul suo petto.  
Sento il suo respiro sul collo, sono brevi ansimi irregolari, chiudo gli occhi.  
So che la sua ferita è grave. Troppo grave. Posso vedere la luminosità della sua grazia che scivola via mentre parliamo e la poca forza che ha, basta a malapena ad aiutarmi a sistemarmi meglio addosso a lui.  
I secondi passano in un momento di silenzio, in cui entrambi prendiamo atto della situazione.

_“Mi userà per ottenere da te quello che vuole.”_

Di nuovo quella cruda analisi da parte sua.  
Ho ancora gli occhi chiusi e li stringo serrando ulteriormente le palpebre, _“lo so.”_  
Faccio un respiro cercando il coraggio di dire quello che ho in mente.  
 _“Cass… dobbiamo impedirgli a tutti i costi di scontrarsi con suo fratello, dobbiamo impedirgli di continuare questo gioco al massacro.”_ Sento il senso di colpa per quello che successe all’inferno, tornare a mordere la mia coscienza _“mi hanno già spezzato una volta…, non possiamo rischiare che accada di nuovo.”_  
Sento le sue braccia intorno a me, che rafforzano la loro stretta in risposta alle mie parole, fa male ma non dico nulla.  
 _“Dobbiamo farla finita qui”_ continuo, è difficile da dire, ma non ho paura di morire, ho solo il timore che Castiel non abbia il coraggio di fare ciò che va fatto e di arrivare fino in fondo.  
Non posso farlo da solo, ho bisogno del suo aiuto.

 _“Dean…”_ sento l’incertezza nella sua voce e la tristezza.

 _“Cass, ti prego... Dobbiamo farlo. Lo sai anche tu, è l’unica soluzione.”_  
Ringrazio il cielo di non poterlo guardare negli occhi, perché ho paura che se lo facessi, la mia forza di volontà verrebbe meno.  
 _“Non ho paura”_ , lo dico ad alta voce questa volta, per convincere lui e anche me stesso, _“devi prendere la mia anima Cass, devi fare in modo che Michael non possa portarmi indietro, che il mio corpo rimanga un involucro senza vita per sempre. Se non avrà un vessel, non potrà lottare con Lucifer, Sam non dovrà dire di si al diavolo e quei due stronzi andranno a farsi la guerra da qualche altra parte.”_

Castiel non parla, so che è ancora con me, perché posso sentire il suo petto che si alza ed abbassa al ritmo del suo respiro, è una cadenza irregolare che la dice lunga su quali siano le sue condizioni.  
 _“Non resterà nulla di te…”_ ora la sua voce ha un carico di dolore tale, che posso perfino sentire il formarsi delle crepe sul suo cuore mentre si spezza e questo non è che l’eco del mio che subisce la stessa sorte.  
 _“Ti prego Cass… sai che è la cosa giusta, l’unico modo…”_  
È maledettamente difficile, so che gli sto chiedendo una atto che non vorrebbe mai fare, ma non abbiamo scelta e se così deve essere, sono contento che sia lui a farlo.  
 _“Credimi, per me va bene, sono pronto, pur di salvare il mondo, pur di salvare mio fratello, se questo darà una possibilità al genere umano, lo devo fare, sono stato io a cominciare tutto, sarò io a mettere la parola fine. Devi avere fede in me Cass.”_

Parlare mi è sempre più difficile, potrei svenire da un momento all’altro o morire un’altra volta, in attesa di essere nuovamente riportato in vita da Michael e cominciare un altro round. Non so se sarei in grado di sopportarlo, non se Cass morisse nel frattempo, non se l’arcangelo lo usasse contro di me.  
Il dolore al costato si sta facendo sempre più insopportabile, i miei pensieri cominciano ad offuscarsi.

 _“Ho fede in te, l’ho sempre avuta”_ Castiel mi stringe ancora una volta, poi sposta le mani sul mio corpo, una sopra il cuore e l’altra sulla mia fronte, ha preso la sua decisione.  
 _“Non sentirai dolore, non più, non lo permetterò Dean, farò ciò che mi chiedi e poi morirò con te, quando tutto sarà finito.”_  
 _“Cass…”_ non riesco a finire la frase, comincio di nuovo a tossire, appoggio la nuca sulla sua spalla, mi sembra che tutto sia così difficile: muovermi, parlare, perfino respirare.  
 _“Stai tranquillo Dean sono qui.”_

Sento il calore aumentare dove le sue mani poggiano sul mio corpo, mi sembra che il dolore diminuisca e che respirare sia più semplice.  
 _“Lasciati andare, va tutto bene. Non farà male, lasciati solo andare.”_  
La sua voce si fa distante, così come la sofferenza.  
Apro gli occhi e il luogo in cui siamo si fa indistinto davanti a me, li richiudo e quando li apro nuovamente ci troviamo in un luogo diverso, una stanza, con una grande finestra invasa dal sole e tende candide smosse da una brezza leggera. Il cielo è azzurro al di là del vetro.  
Sono in piedi su un morbido tappeto, davanti alla finestra e le braccia di Castiel mi cingono la vita, pelle contro pelle, il suo viso è appoggiato sulla mia schiena. Posso sentire il suo corpo contro il mio, il calore che mi trasmette.  
Mi volto tra le sue braccia e trovo i suoi occhi ad accogliermi, con un sorriso e una luce divertita che sembrano quelli di un ragazzino, a dispetto delle migliaia di anni che hanno visto passare.  
Sorrido a mia volta, felice di condividere quel momento con lui, dimentico di quanto abbiamo passato e delle sofferenze subite.

So che è un dono e perché lo sta facendo.  
Castiel mi ha riportato alla prima volta in cui abbiamo fatto l’amore e quanto, nonostante lui fosse impacciato, entrambi abbiamo goduto di quel momento.  
È tutto nella mia mente, ne sono consapevole.  
Faccio quello che mi ha chiesto e mi lascio andare.  
Catturo la sua bocca in un bacio appagante, che lui ricambia lasciando che sia io a guidare il gioco, cercando il sapore delle sue labbra e la morbidezza della sua lingua che gioca con la mia.  
Le sue mani si muovono sulla mia schiena, percorrendo la linea dei muscoli delle spalle, mentre le mie incorniciano il suo volto trattenendolo in quel bacio.  
 _“Grazie”_ sussurro.  
Lo circondo con le braccia tirandolo più vicino, perdendomi nel suo profumo e in quella sensazione di trovarmi a casa, al sicuro.

Quel contatto accende l’eccitazione di entrambi ed io non posso fare altro che perdermi di nuovo ad assaporare il gusto delle sue labbra, chiedendo di più, volendo di più.  
Il mio corpo reagisce contro il suo, eccitato dallo sfregamento tra le nostre erezioni. Quando infilo una mano tra di noi e la stringo intorno al suo sesso, Castiel geme nella mia bocca.  
Sento le sue mani che scivolano lungo la mia schiena in una lenta carezza, spinge il bacino contro il mio, cercando piacere dal contatto della mia mano con la sua erezione.  
Il bacio si trasforma in un susseguirsi di carezze affamate, di pelle da assaporare, la mia bocca segue la linea della sua mascella e scende nell’incavo del collo.  
Inspiro il suo profumo e con esso la sua eccitazione.

I gemiti si intensificano mentre entrambi traiamo piacere da quel contatto.  
Quando Castiel di scosta, lo guardo inginocchiarsi di fronte a me, ha una malizia negli occhi che non riconosco e che mi fa sorridere. Quando la sua bocca è su di me, le mie gambe tremano e io non posso che affondare le dita tra i suoi capelli, non per forzarlo, ma per assecondarlo nel suo lento voluttuoso gioco.  
Il piacere esplode nel mio cervello mentre trattengo a stento l’eccitazione, lascio andare un gemito rauco e lussurioso buttando indietro la testa e perdendomi nelle sensazioni della sua lingua sulla mia pelle.

Lo fermo prima che sia troppo tardi e un attimo dopo siamo entrambi sdraiati a terra, nella morbidezza del tappeto candido che accoglie i nostri corpi. In uno scambio di baci e carezze, il profumo dell’eccitazione riempie l’aria.  
Le mie mani percorrono il suo corpo studiandolo, ricordando ogni centimetro di pelle ed ogni muscolo, così come lui fa con me.  
Quando affondo in lui, le sue mani sono dietro il mio collo, a reggere il suo peso e con esso le mie spinte.  
Mi perdo in quel contatto, carne contro carne.  
La sua bocca è sulla mia e cerca con urgenza le mie labbra succhiandole e rubandomi il respiro, mentre la sua erezione è racchiusa tra i nostri corpi e sfrega contro la mia pancia, lasciando umidi umori di piacere.

Sento l’eccitazione crescere di pari passo con la forza delle spinte con cui affondo il mio sesso nella sua carne.  
Il mio cervello non riesce a scindere quello che provo, l’amore, la sofferenza, la gioia, il dolore, tutto si fonde nell’amplesso che raggiungiamo assieme e che mi lascia spossato tra le sue braccia, con il fiato corto, il sudore che ricopre con un velo la nostra pelle, il sorriso che piega verso l’alto gli angoli della mia bocca.  
La luce che proviene dalla finestra è calda e dolce come quella di un pomeriggio d’estate, scalda i nostri corpi nudi sdraiati uno vicino all’altro.  
Mi lascio andare, abbracciando la morbida accoglienza di quella luce, Castiel posa un piccolo bacio sulla mia bocca e sussurra un addio al mio orecchio, sono sereno, mi sento bene, appagato ed è questo, insieme ad un silenzioso ringraziamento al mio angelo, il mio ultimo pensiero.

****

Quando Michael ritorna il corpo esanime di Dean è tra le mie braccia, la sua anima si è spenta.  
Se ne è andato senza dolore, perso nell’immagine che ho voluto donargli.  
La mia grazia ha il solo bagliore di un lumicino morente, consumata da quello che ho dovuto fare, il mio respiro si fa sempre più leggero e inconsistente.  
Fra poco sarà tutto finito, il mio cuore è spezzato dal dolore della perdita, ma gonfio di orgoglio per il sacrificio compiuto da un uomo giusto.  
Michael è impassibile, il suo sguardo non lascia trasparire nulla, ma posso leggere chiaramente la rabbia che mette in tensione la sua muscolatura mentre guarda il corpo di Dean.  
 _“Cosa hai fatto Castiel?”_

 _“Ha vinto”_ dico orgoglioso, _“questo semplice uomo, l’insulso insetto come lo hai definito, ha deciso il suo destino, contro il fato, contro il volere degli angeli e ha vinto._  
Sto morendo Michael, non mi resta molto tempo, ho fatto quello che mi ha chiesto, ho avuto fede in lui, mi ha insegnato ad amare ed ora il mio unico desiderio, è quello di raggiungerlo nell’oblio, sapendo che aveva ragione, che Dio stesso aveva ragione, che dovevamo amarli e non usarli.  
Io ho imparato ad amare, Dean mi ha insegnato come farlo, ho amato quest’uomo più di quanto non abbia mai amato nostro padre e sono fiero di aver avuto la possibilità di toccare la sua anima.”

Per la prima volta in tutta la mia lunga esistenza, una lacrima mi solca il viso, sento la mia grazia spegnersi, ma ne sono quasi felice.  
 _“Ti auguro di riuscire ad imparare ad amare fratello.”_  
Le mie ultime parole si spengono in un sussurro, mentre la luce mi avvolge e cancella tutto quello che mi circonda.


End file.
